


New Employment

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Furry, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Lactation, Office Shenanigans, Panty wetting, Watersports, Wetting, Wolfcow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Swan was luckily enough to land a job at Atlas Corp, a rather exclusive company that only hires the best of the best. Starting out at the bottom of the corporate ladder, she aims to go to the very top! But the man at the helm of it all has his eye on her, and has plans for the wucow...Featuring ForbiddenArchive’s cutie, Atlas!





	New Employment

Atlas was, in a word, bored.

Business was doing well, as per usual. New trade deals were brokered, a massive sale was made in one sector, and he was expanding out into other areas of business and the world!

But it wasn’t fun.

Fortunately, with the business doing so well, he could let it run on autopilot for a little bit while he went to find some fun! Pulling up his large hologram desktop, he clicked along some prompts before he came across a grid of moving video.

Each one was the feed from the webcams in the lowest sector, where his lowly peons were doing small sales and taking calls. The bottom of the ladder, where those with the drive move up, and those without remain stagnant. Fortunately, a new wave of promotions and new hirings had just gone through before the new quarter started, so he had tons of potential to pick from…

“Too plain…” he mumbled, leaning back in his chair and hitting the arrow keys to move to the next employees. “Sleeping, too easy… Diligent… Mm, too much potential…”

His finger tapped the button once more, and every inch of his screen was suddenly buried deep in fluffy brown furred cleavage between a half-unbuttoned dress shirt.

A little grin crossed the small CEO’s face. Perfect. His finger drifted over a blue swirly button, and he waited for a moment before…

Tap.

Swan Lovejoy grumbled as she pushed herself up a little higher on her tippy-hooves, leaning over her desktop as she fiddled with the wires in the back. It was only her second day! No way in hell was she calling IT for her monitor not showing anything! Wiggling back and forth, her breasts pressed against her webcam and screen as she tried making sure everything was secured…

A little light signaled that she finally hit her mark, and Swan exhaled as she got down and sat on her office chair. There was her home screen. She shouldn’t have lied about having computer experience on her application… But, the phrase was fake it until you make it! Not lie at first then crash and burn into failure!

She was pretty sure of that one.

Pulling her seat closer to her desk, she smiled at her faint reflection in the monitor. Swan went out of her way to look good for the job, having gotten a nice button up (that was unfortunately too small to be all the way buttoned), and a black skirt with a little slit up the side. Her hair was nice and voluminous, kept up in a ponytail, her horns were shined, and her glasses were sleek and professional.

Glancing at the adjoining cubicles, she felt… overdressed, almost. Some people were in slacks in polos, girls were in relaxed dresses…

Shaking her head, she opened up her call program and started sorting through. Hopefully nobody noticed that she was a good 10 minutes late to work; as it was 9:40. She didn’t have time to use the bathroom before she was running out to the bus. Fortunately, it didn’t take much technical prowess to do this part of the job. Just pulling up names on the list and calling them! She wasn’t good at retaining the calls, as many people just sort of hung up once she introduced herself, but she still liked talking to them!

“Now let’s get the script…” She mumbled, moving the call list aside as she pulled up the document that had her script for the day. Plugging in her headset, she placed it around her head, carefully putting the earpieces in her large canine ears, despite their little twitches of protest, and she moved the mouthpiece down.

She was about to hit the button to set up the call when she noticed something new on her screen. A blue swirling icon was blinking on her start bar. That icon wasn’t on her desktop. She hadn’t clicked anything like that, either. Her eyes went wide. Did she get a virus already?!

Glancing around to make sure nobody had noticed, she leaned forward and clicked it to quickly dismiss… whatever it was.

A second later, it was gone, and she was staring at her call list once more. She blinked a couple times, rubbing her head. Did she zone out or something? Rubbing her face, she sighed, looking at the corner of the screen…

It was 10:00?!

She practically leapt to attention, sitting up straight as she hastily started her first call. She had to make up for lost time! The screen showed the call dialing, going through…

“Hello?” A voice! Good, good start. Male voice, too. Sounded familiar, but Swan didn’t have any time to focus on that.

“Hi! My name is Swan, and I’m from Atlas Corp! I was just hoping to have a moment of your time to discuss recent purchases and what you’d be likely to buy in the future!” She asked, a big smile on her face, tail twitching behind her. Sure, they couldn’t see her smile, but she was, to a degree, genuinely happy.

“Oh? Well, I’m sure I could spare a moment for a lovely woman like you,” the man said with a seductive tone, making Swan giggle girlishly.

“You charmer you~” Swan snickered, swatting at the air playfully. “Okay! I’ll try not to keep you long!” Moving her cursor across the screen, she brought up the checklist under the number. “Now! Have you bought any Atlas Corp products in the last month? This could be anything, from televisions, to music players, or what have you.”

There was a pause as the man seemed to be thinking. Swan kept an eye on the call status to see if he had hung up, but he finally answered before long. The interview continued for a few minutes, with Swan watching the timer go up, grinning at the thought of her boss seeing her retain a call so long, so early in her time here! This would look great on her record.

“Thank you for answering my questions, sir,” Swan concluded about 8 minutes later, starting to shift in her seat uncomfortably. She really needed the bathroom… She was glad this call was going on so long, but she needed to go. “Have a nice day, and I hope you buy more Atlas in the future!”

“Come now, don’t you have a couple minutes for my questions?” The man asked suddenly, catching the wucow by surprise. “You did keep me for quite a while…”

Swan hesitated, biting her lip. She was still being timed, so it still technically counted…

“… Go on! I’m an open book!” She finally replied, forcing a grin. Do it for the numbers, do it for the numbers…

“Good! Now, what’re you wearing? Spare no details,” he requested, his voice smooth as ever, making Swan sweat slightly, tugging at her top.

“Sir, is it really… appropriate…?” Swan hesitated. Should she tell him? Could she get fired for flirting on company time? But the more she mulled it over, the more it seemed like a good idea. Who could it hurt, after all? “… I have a cute formal black skirt… A white button-up that is only done up like, 75% of the way… N-No bra cuz my last one broke and I didn’t have time this morning… a-and my purple and black panties…”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line and Swan shifted in her seat, one hand pressing against her skirt to help keep her resistance up. Her cock was pressing firm against her panties, tenting the skirt, pleading for her to just go to the bathroom already…

“No bra? Surely your coworkers will be able to notice… I bet that office air is really making your nipples stiffen up… Aching with need, so sensitive against your top…” Swan shuddered as she listened to him, feeling her bovine nipples rubbing against the button-up’s material as they hardened, each little movement she did causing them to rub even more. “I hope you’re not lactating, Miss Lovejoy, for surely you would be leaking by now…”

The dark stains in her top gradually began to spread as she gasped, glancing around to make sure nobody had noticed. Curse her bovine genetics, she hadn’t been milked for a few days and now it’s biting her in the ass… She knew she should’ve grabbed the jacket too…

“How long until your shift ends? Not for another 7 hours?” The man on the other end of the phone taunted with his sweet-as-honey voice. “I’m sure you can hide it from your coworkers… Just stay seated, and don’t get up unless you’re told…”

Swan whimpered a little, shifting in place as she felt the warm wetness seeping down the underside of her breasts before she finally crossed an arm across her chest to try and hide her leaking. Her eyes desperately darted to the end of the room where the bathrooms were. The little glowing sign was so enticing, but she couldn’t… get… up…! She needed to stay on the call…

“Oh, need the bathroom? Silly pet, what’s a bathroom?…” The voice said, putting a thought in her head that seemed like it was there all along. Or rather, that was missing all along. Why was she constantly looking over at that weird room at the end of the row? Was it a closet or something? “That’s it… You need to pee? Then just go.”

Swan closed her eyes, one hand holding her breast securely while the other shifted to cling to her armrest. Yes, just go… Just go… Where else would she go? Her mind raced to rationalize everything she was being told as she finally relaxed and…

Hissssss…

The soft sound pierced the otherwise quietly murmuring cubicle space as Swan exhaled with relief. The warmth flooded her once expensive panties as she just began pissing herself helplessly. It felt so good to finally let it all go… Her tail idly swished behind her and her tongue lolled out, panting softly as the liquid soaked into her panties as much as it could before spilling down her legs. A puddle formed under her seat, darkening the grey fabric while the trail that followed along the curve of her chubby legs dripped off her hooves and onto the floor.

“Good girl, good girl, Swan,” the voice cooed in her ears, the source of the voice on the other side of the webcam, in his big office at the top of the tower, one hand rubbing against his crotch while he flashed a grin at the video feed of his employee pissing herself on command.

“Y-Yeah…” She sighed, relaxing as she finished. Her thighs felt so warm, and the staining on the front and back of her skirt would make it clear to anyone that saw her what she had done. But was that bad…? What else could she have done? There was a gap in logic in her head that just wasn’t… working…

“When I end this call, you’re going to end this trance. You won’t remember this call, and you won’t know why you’re wet and lactating,” Atlas said, hand hovering over the red button to end the call. “And… don’t put panties on for the rest of the month. Don’t want to ruin them after all~”

He hit the button and watched the screen, humming to himself.

Swan blinked a few times as her mind gradually readjusted herself to where she was, what she was doing. Her screen said that the call had gone on for… quite a while, and the client answered everything correctly. She couldn’t remember it, though…

Her ears perked and she looked down at her crotch, registering the warmth that was her own pee that she was sitting in. It took all her willpower to not squeal in embarrassment! That would just alert all her coworkers to her situation! She wiggled her chair in closer and sighed, already smelling the fumes. Why did she wet herself? Could she not hold it any longer?

… Where else was she supposed to go to pee, anyways? She stared in thought as she tried to picture the place where one would normally do it, before she sighed shakily. She had to work on the next call, wet panties or not! She forced herself to open up the next person’s information and took a deep breath before calling.

Atlas wiped his hands off and tossed his towel aside before pulling up Miss Lovejoy’s file while he watched her press on through her work.

“Keep an eye on her; she shows great potential,” was the note he left before he resumed watching her. What a strange, fine specimen she was.

How excited he was to see how she would fare…


End file.
